


Making New Memories

by lorir_writes



Series: On The Road [10]
Category: Ride or Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23718220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorir_writes/pseuds/lorir_writes
Summary: Summary: Carla’s imminent return to LA may give new perspectives to Logan about one of his least favorite holidays.
Relationships: Logan/Main Character (Ride or Die)
Series: On The Road [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601527
Kudos: 1





	Making New Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: Tumblr Choices December Challenge 2019 - Day Twenty (Decorations) / Winter Prompts #3

A random Christmas pop video plays on TV while Logan and Carla finish their grilled cheese and drink hot cocoa. On their last night before Carla returns to Los Angeles for the holidays, they decided to spend the entire day together, but instead of going to the movies and having dinner at a bistro as they planned, Logan changed his mind about going out. She found it odd, since it was his idea and he already had bought the tickets and made the reservations, but didn’t protest when she arrived at the loft and spotted him at the kitchen preparing their sandwichs with some of her favorite cheese. All that matters is spending time with him before traveling back home.

“I love this,” Carla sighs contently, resting her head on Logan’s broad shoulder while he wraps a blanket around their bodies. “The cold weather, snuggling on the couch and drinking hot cocoa with you. This is perfect,” she beams.

“Really? Weren’t you excited to go back home for Christmas because you were tired of the cold and the lack of Christmas decorations here?” He teases.

“I am. I can’t wait to see Dad, singing Christmas carols with my gramms, shopping with Riya and hanging out with Darius afterward. But snuggling with you while it’s snowing outside feels so right,” she intertwines her fingers with his under the blanket. “It almost makes me forget that Christmas is in five days and you don’t have a single Christmas decoration in here.”

He chuckles. “You’re really not going to let this go, are you?”

“I just want to understand why you’re not excited about one of the best holidays of the year.”

“It’s complicated.”

“If you tell me, maybe we can uncomplicate it together?” She gives him a knowing smile.

He shakes his head, smiling ruefully.

“I don’t want to force you to talk about it. I just want to know more about you,” she says, toying with his necklace.

“I know you don’t. It’s just…” he rubs the back of his neck and shifts on his seat uncomfortably. “Christmas isn’t a holiday I care about. Back in Detroit, it was pretty cold and people aren’t nice to orphan kids as they seem to be on TV specials,” he frowns as if remembering something hurtful. “I don’t have any good memories from Christmas, except maybe playing World of Warcraft and having pizza with Vaugh.”

“I’m sorry,” she says quietly.

“It’s okay,” he kisses the top of her head.

After a couple minutes in silence, she finally speaks. “I think playing MMORPG is a good way to spend the holidays. You were with someone you care about and pizza is good food any time of the year.”

“When you put it like that…” he ponders for a moment. “It wasn’t so bad. I did kick his ass several times,” he smiles softly. “And in the middle of the night, he made sandwiches with anything he had in the fridge… It was fun when it was just me, him and a couple of friends.”

“That sounds pretty cool to me,” Carla encircles her arms around his torso.

“It really was.”

“What are you doing this year?”

“Nothing.”

“Logan…” she frowns.

“It’s fine. I can always play with him online after he comes back from the party he’s attending with his girlfriend,” he shrugs.

“But you shouldn’t be alone at Christmas. Come back to LA. Spend Christmas with Vaugh again.”

“Naw…”

“Why not?”

“He has plans with her. I don’t want to impose. Besides,” he tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. “The person I truly want to spend every moment with will be shopping with Riya, then having burgers with Darius, and going to church with her granny, having a feast with her dad…”

“Then come to LA with me. We can meet outside the city, celebrate on our own, spend New Year’s together.”

“Carla, we’ve talked about this. It’s too dangerous for you to be seen with me again.”

“But I don’t want to leave you.”

“Well, I don’t want you to leave me, but you have to go home.”

Carla looks down, biting her lip to stop it from quivering.

Logan lifts up her chin with one hand. “Babe, don’t be sad. You have your family traditions and you should stick to them. I’ll be right here when you come back.”

“But I want to spend it with you,” her eyes glisten as tears starting to pool.

“Me too, but we can’t. And it’s okay.”

“No, it’s not,” she wails, hugging him tighter.

He brushes his thumbs on her cheeks to wipe her tears, but it doesn’t stop her from crying. If anything, she looks sadder than before. He kisses her forehead, the small wrinkle between her brows, the tip of her nose and finally captures her lips in a tender kiss that grows deeper, more desperate.

“I need you,” she whispers between kisses.

He pulls away to stare into her eyes. “Are you sure?”

“Yes,” she says tugging on his shirt and kissing his neck. “Take me to bed. Now.”

“Okay. I’ve got you,” he agrees.

Removing each other’s clothes, they stumble on the way to the bed, falling down the mattress. Logan goes down, peppering kisses over her body, exploring every inch of her skin with his lips, earning moans as response. Once she reaches her first orgasm, he moves back up, settling between her legs and rocking his hips as their lips meet again.

Logan takes his time, gazing into her eyes, kissing her tenderly, increasing the pace only when she asks. He knows how vulnerable she is and right now, she needs more than release. She needs reassurance.

##  **…**

Carla wakes from slumber, eyes fluttering open as she looks out the window. Despite the clear signs that it’s going to start snowing at any moment, the temperature under the covers feels so comforting with the extra layer of cover. The only thing that can make it better is having Logan back in bed with her. Getting out of the bed, she puts on her plush robe and leaves the room to search for him.

Her eyes go wide as she spots him in the living room. Colorful string lights illuminate the room, a garland is hung on the front door and the coffee table now has decorated candles.

After hanging one last ornament on the Christmas tree, he turns to her with a smile. “You’re not supposed to see this until morning. Go back to sleep,” he jokes.

“Where did you find Christmas decorations?”

“I stole them from the nosy neighbor.”

“What?!”

“I’m kidding. I bought them at the convenience store down the corner. This isn’t a real tree, but who’s going to notice that, right?” he winks.

She looks at everything then stares at him. “Why?”

“Because I realized I’m not that orphan kid running from one foster house to another anymore. I have my own home, friends, a beautiful girlfriend. I’m cherished, loved and I have so much more than anything I’ve ever wished for,” he takes her hands in his. “It’s time to make new memories. I’m coming with you to LA, I’ll stay at Toby’s, hang out with my cousin. I think we should start planning that celebration you mentioned before.”

“But you said it’d be too dangerous for us to be together there.”

“Technically, we shouldn’t be together right now or anything other time we’ve been together ever since you came to Oklahoma City, but it never stopped us,” he grins. “

Carla throws her arms around his neck and kisses him passionately as tears streamed down her face. "I love you,” she whispers against his lips.

“I love you too.”

“I have one question though,” she pulls aways looking at the tree.

“I’m listening.”

“If you’re coming to LA with me today, why did you decorate the loft?”

“Aside from my wish to see this smile?” He murmurs, kissing the dimple on her cheek.

“Yes,” she giggles.

"Well, I’m feeling like starting Christmas traditions now.”

“Oh?”

"The one I have in mind is called Making out by the Christmas tree every time we enter the living room,” he says, nuzzling her shoulder.

“Mmm… I like that,” Carla lolls her head back, reveling in the warmth of his hands delving under her robe. “Can we start that one now?“

"My thoughts exactly,” Logan chuckles and slowly lies her down on the carpet, crawls over her and leans in until their lips meet again.


End file.
